city of fallen tears
by ravenwalker321
Summary: What if Sebastian had managed to get Clary to go outside the Hall of Accords. What if he kidnapped and tortured her? When he tries to get her to make new runes for a Shadowhunter war what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Just to let you know, this is set in City of Glass when Sebastion tried to lure Clary outside of the Hall of Accords! Hope ye like this first chapter!

_chapter 1: TAKEN_

_"Clary!" A voice spoke, breathless, at her shoulder. She turned in surprise to see Sebastian standing beside her. He was wearing gear, and it looked right on him somehow, she thought, as if he were born to wear it. Where everyone else looked bloodstained and disheveled, he was unmarked-except for a double line of scratches that ran the length of his left cheek, as if something had clawed at him with a taloned hand. "I was worried about you, I went by Amatis's house on the way here, but you weren't there, and she said she hadn't seen you-"_

_ "Well, I'm fine." Clary glanced from Sebastian to Magnus, who was holding the Book of the White against his chest. Sebastian's angular eyebrows were raised. "Are you? Your face-" She reached up to touch his injuries. The scratches were still oozing a trace amount of blood._

_ Sebastian shrugged, brushing her hand away gently. "A shedemon got me near the Penhallows'. I'm fine though. What's going on?"_

_ "Nothing. I was talking to Ma-Ragnor," Clary said hastily, realising with a sudden horror that Sebastian had no idea who Magnus actually was._

_ "Maragnor?" Sebastian arched his eyebrows. "Okay, then." He glanced curiously at the Book of the White. Clary wished Magnus would put it away-the way he was holding it, its gilded lettering was clearly visible. "What's that?"_

_ Magnus studied him for a moment, his cat eyes considering. "A spell book,"he said finally. "Nothing that would be of interest to a Shadowhunter."_

_ "Actually, my aunt collects spell books. Can I see?" Sebastian held his hand out, before Magnus could refuse, Clary heard someone call her name, and Jace and Alec descended on them, clearly none too pleased to see Sebastian. _

_ "I thought I told you to stay with Max and Isabelle!" Alec snapped at him. "Did you leave them alone?"_

_Slowly Sebastian's eyes moved from Magnus to Alec. "Your parents came home, just like you said they would." His voice was cold. "They sent me ahead to tell you they are all right, and so are Izzy and Max. They're on their way."_

_ "Well,"said Jace, his voice heavy with sarcasm, "thanks for passing on that news the second you got here."_

_ "I didn't see you the second I got here,"said Sebastian. "I saw Clary."_

_ "Because you were looking for her."_

_ "Because I needed to talk to her. Alone." He caught Clary's eyes again, and the intensity in them gave her pause. She wanted to tell him not to look at her like that when Jace was there, but that would sound unreasonable and crazy; and besides, maybe he actually had something important to tell her. "Clary?"_

_ "Fine. But only for a couple minutes, then I'm going back in. " Clary said._

_Suddenly, she started to feel uneasy as she followed him. She felt wary as she followed him outside. _

_ "So? What was so important that you had to drag me out here?"she asked._

_ She didn't even see it coming. Only a fist connecting with her head. And suddenly the world went black._


	2. chapter 2: KIDNAPPED

**W23hi everyone! I'm back! Here's another chapter for you. I think its longer this time! Thank you soo much for all your reviews and following the story.**

**Remember to review!**

CHAPTER 2:

Clary woke to the sound of voices. She stayed still so she wouldn't attract attention to the owners of them. She tried to listen but realized they were very distant. She tried to remember what had happened to her: Sebastian trying to lead her outside of the Hall of Accords. Clary finally agreeing to go outside with him alone, and then the blow to the head. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings but shut them again when a searing white light hurt her eyes. She opened them again, instinctively turning her head and blinking away the blotches that covered her eyesight.

She noticed she was lying on an old leather couch.

She heard the door open and close on her right.

"Well, well. Sleeping Beauty finally up. Who kissed you awake?" Someone said.

She _rcognised_ that voice, and it sent a stab of fury through her. She shot up off the leather couch and stepped away from him.

"What did you do to me? Where am I?" Clary asked.

"Relax, Clary. Your in the Penhallows' secret room. They're ancestors used to use it," Sebastian told her.

"Why did you knock me out? Does anyone know I'm even here? And why the hell did you kidnap me?!" Clary demanded.

"One question at a time Clary!" Sebastian chuckled.

The room was dusty, but she could see s seraph blade near the ancient, dusty table that lay in the corner. The room was incredibly small, with no windows to look out, and very little furniture. The walls were painted a very depressing brown. What caught Clary's eye most of all, was the bag of weapons just behind the couch.

And out of Sebastian's sight.

She dashed forward and grabbed two seraph blades.

Sebastian chuckled. "As if you could actually use that. Your not even a properly trained Shadowhunter yet!"

Clary stayed silent, watching his every move. He took a step forwards.

She raised her seraph blade, muttering names to the seraph blades. They started to glow.

"Back off!" She hissed.

Sebastian only smiled.

Within a second he'd dashed forward and knocked the seraph blades out of her small hands. This is what she'dwanted him to do.

She backed away from him towards the table behind her, grabbed the seraph blade and shouted Gabriel as she ran at him, swinging the the blade wildly-it started to glow brighter than the ones Sebastian had knocked from her hands-but he dodged it and kicked her in the stomach.

The impact sent her crashing into the table, leaving her dazed.

Somehow, she realized, she'd managed to keep a firm grip on Gabriel. She saw Sebastian pull back a fist to punch her in the stomach, and rolled off the table. She landed on the ground vwith a thud. Hearing Sebastian curse as he smashed his fist into the wooden table made her want to smile. She saw the door and flung it open, jogging down the stairs two at a time. She picked up her pace when she heard footsteps behind her.

As she passed the kitchen she thought she heard a whimper, but ignored it and ran out the front door.

She kept on running until she was near the Hall of Accords, but suddenly a sharp pain shot through her leg. She took several more steps before crying out.

"Help me!"she screamed.

She looked down at her leg. There was a dagger in it. Blood was oozing out of her calf, but that didn't stop her from pulling it out. She cried out in agony as she pulled it out.

She started to get up when Sebastian arrived, hauling her up by the jacket Luke had given her.

"Got ya!" Sebastian said with an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3:Missing

For anyone who likes Jace, he's in this chapter! Again, thank you everyone who has supported me and my story. Hope you like this chapter. If anyone has a few good ideas please review them to me. I might be able to put them into my story.

CHAPTER 3: MISSING

Clary was struggling feebly against Sebastian as he drew the Silent Rune on her, but eventually gave up when he threatened to kill her.

She tried to speak but only puffs of air escaped her mouth. As he dragged her back to the Penhallows' home she wanted to curse him out of it, but instead, kicked out at him. Twice, her boot connected with his legs, but it didn't seem to bother him, except make him more ticked off. He told her they were going far out in the countryside where she wouldn't escape.

A feeling of dread filled her as she was brought back into the Penhallows' house.

_Does Jace or Alec know I've gone missing? Surely they would of realized I'm gone by now!_

Her thoughts fell silent as she was brought into the kitchen...

JPOV

"She should be back by now," Jace said to his parabatai.

"Relax,Jace. She probably went somewhere with him," Alec told him, looking exasperated.

"But she said she'd be back in a few minutes! Twenty minutes is a lot more than a few!" Jace hissed.

He knew Clary well enough to know that when she'd say she'd be back in a few minutes; she meant it.

He also knew that he was being a bit selfish. Alec was also worrying about his sister: Isabelle.

She hadn't arrived at all yet. Max wasn't here either.

After ten more minutes, Jace had had enough. He walked towards Alec-who was pacing back and

forth with a frown on his face- and grabbed him by the arm,

"Let's look for them," he said.

Alec nodded.

They walked through the crowd of anxious Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters who were grieving the loss of a family member or close friend.

They pounded down the stairs after finding no Clary or Izzy.

"She might still be outside," Jace told Alec.

His worry started to increase as they walked past deserted houses, until Alec pointed at something.

"Look."

"What? " Jace asked, frowning.

They weren't that far from the Hall of Accords, but the place was more louder in there than in the streets. But Jace didn't care about how quiet it was in the city, or how deserted it was. It was what lay on the ground.

On the gravely sidewalk lay a small pool of blood. It wasn't demon blood since it wasn't black. But he could tell just by looking at it that it was fresher than the other bloodstains he'd seen around the city.

"It's fresh," Jace said, looking down at the pool of blood.

"Don't you think I don't already know that? " Alec snapped.

Through Jace's parabatai connection, he could feel Alec's worry for Izzy and Max. The same worry he had for Clary.

They followed the trail of blood into an alley between two empty houses. There lay a sign of a fight. As if somebody was struggling with another thing. Or person?

But what really nagged at Jace's mind was: How come there's no body?


	4. Chapter 4: Isabelle

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for your support. There is a little bit of a twist in this chapter this time! Hope you like Iit!**

CPOV:

Clary stared in horror at the small body of Isabelle and Alec's younger brother: Max Lightwood. She heard a familiar noise in the far corner of the dark kitchen.

Clary forced her eyes away from Max's body to see who it was that had made that noise.

_Isabelle! _

* * *

She wanted to say something, but couldn't..

Izzy tensed under Clary's stare.

"I didn't kill him Clary!" Izzy begged, tears trailing down her cheeks. Clary had never seen Izzy cry, so it came as a bit of a shock to see it. She tried to say something to reassure Izzy that she believed her, but only a breath of air came from her mouth.

"She did kill him," Sebastian hissed in Clary's ear.

Rage flickered in Isabelle's eyes.

"I didn't kill him! It was you! You did it! You murdered my brother!" Isabelle screamed at him.

Then suddenly it clicked in Clary's head. While she, Alec and Jace had been at the Hall of Accords, Sebastian had killed poor Max. And now Sebastian wanted her to turn her back on Isabelle, thinking it was her that had killed Max.

_But how am I supposed to believe it was Izzy when I know Izzy would never lay a hand on him?_

Clary looked down at her Silent Rune, checking to see if it was fading yet. It was. It was now becoming a transparent color. No doubt in a minute she'd be able to speak again.

"I didn't kill him Isabelle. It was you who did it," Sebastian told her calmly.

Izzy was tied to a chair, and was sitting near the counter, away from Max's limp form, which lay in the marble tiles beside the kitchen table. A red pool of blood circled Max's dark head. His glasses askew on the floor.

Bile rose up in Clary's throat.

She'd promised him she'd bring him to Forbidden Planet. Now she won't ever be able to bring him there.

Izzy ignored Sebastian. Instead she looked at Clary, her eyes pleading.

"I swear on the Angel, Clary, that I never touched him. And that's an Oath!" Izzy told her.

"I believe you," Clary said, finally getting her voice back.

She looked down at where the Silent Rune had been. Now there lay a scar in the shape of it.

"WHAT! How can you believe her, Clary?!" Sebastian shouted, his eyes flickering with disbelief and rage.

"Because you were an awfully good actor, and, because I know Izzy enough, to know that she'd never lay a hand on her brother in any threatening way!" Clary shot back.

This time she saw it coming. She moved towards Izzy in a flash as Sebastian's fist flew at her head. He narrowly missed her. He took a threatening step toward Clary and Isabelle.

"Leave her alone!" Isabelle snarled.

While Isabelle was talking, Clary had taken out the knife Sebastian had stabbed her in the leg with. She sawed through the ropes as fast as she could, channeling all the rage and anger into her hand. The ropes gave way just as Sebastian punched her in the stomach. As she fell to her knees, winded, she saw Isabelle shoot up out of the chair, and grab her whip. Izzy disappeared from view when Sebastian body came into view.

"Leave her ALONE!" Isabelle shrieked, bringing the whip down.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted from the doorway.

ISABELLE'S POV:

Izzy spun around, startled. She was surprised to see the man who'd ruined both Clary and Jace's lives: Valentine.

"What the hell?!" Izzy said, unable to stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

_Why is Valentine here? And how the hell did he manage to get past the wards?_

"Oh girl, your not in hell yet," Valentine said.

His gaze went over to Sebastian. "I see you've captured her. Though I don't need this girl here," Valentine told him.

"I had to capture her. She witnessed me killing her brother."

Isabelle flinched. She made sure she didn't look at her brother's lifeless body. She was going to be strong, for Clary. She had to make sure that Clary wouldn't get hurt. She wouldn't cry. Especially in front of Valentine.

Sebastian hauled Clary up.

"How could you be so foolish? I'll bring her, then. She might be useful," Valentine said.

She felt her arms being pulled back. She kicked out at him.

"Let me go!"she shrieked.

"Shut up or I'll kill her right in front of you!" Valentine hissed in her ear, referring to Clary.

Isabelle froze. She was not ready to see another person her and her family loved, die. She wasn't ready to witness another death.

"Good girl. I see you're learning already,"he said and twisted the wrist that held Izzy's whip.

She let go of it when a searing pain shot up through her arm.


	5. Chapter 5: VALENTINE'S DEATH

**hello everyone. I 'm back. Valentine is going to be in this chapter, but somebody is gonna kill him. Who will it be? You'll have to find out! I'm betting those of you who hate Valentine will be glad that he's going to die!**

CHAPTER 5: DEATH OF VALENTINE

IPOV:

Isabelle and Clary had been gagged after been dragged outside, so when they woke up, they didn't know where they were.

Isabelle woke up in a dark room. At first she didn't remember what had happened, but it all came flooding back. She looked around her and sat up. She was in what looked like a house. She was lying on an uncomfortable bed. The lights were out, so she could only see the shapes of things. From what she could make out was a wardrobe, a dressing table and a couple of photo frames. She couldn't see the pictures though.

She reached into her weapons belt and pulled out a witchlight. She'd been expecting no weapons or steles, but to her joy, she still had her witchlight, a stele, and two daggers. Her seraph blades were gone though.

_ Where is Clary?_

"Clary?" She whispered.

No answer.

"Clary!"she whisper yelled.

Still no reply.

She got out of the bed. A wave of dizziness washed over her, so she had to sit back down again. When she was sure that she wasn't going to get dizzy again, she stood up and searched the wall for the light switch. Eventually, she found it. Searing white light flashed through her eyes. She stared at a spot for a couple minutes, waiting for the blotches to disappear out of her eyes.

When they were gone, she looked up again. The walls were painted a dull blue, and the photo frames had no pictures, which she thought weird.

_Definitely not stylish._

She shook her head in disgust. How could she be thinking about fashion or style right now? She was looking for Clary, not judging the style of a bedroom!

She caught sight of the door on the wall opposite her. She walked towards it and put her ear to it. She could hear angry voices.

"-never give you it! I am not gonna let you start a war! "She heard Clary say.

"Oh, you will, or I'll kill that girl in there."

"Don't touch her!" Clary said, her voice wavering slightly.

Isabelle grabbed her stele and drew the a Rune to hide herself, but show what was going on outside this door.

Izzy stifled a gasp when she saw Clary, tied to a chair, bloody and bruised. Clary's cheek had a nasty bruise on it. And on the side of her head was a bloody gash. As Izzy scanned the rest of Clary's body, she saw that Clary's clothes were torn a ljttle, and where they were torn, lay a couple scrapes and bruises. On her right leg lay a stab wound that wasn't as fresh as the others, but still worse than them. Blood was still flowing out, but at a slow pace.

The look on Clary's face was a defiant one.

"-with it? Why the hell did you take me here?" Clary was saying, looking angry now.

"You're here to give us new Runes," Valentine informed her, "and for your other question, we want to make new Shadowhunters with this Cup."

Isabelle hadn't noticed the Mortal Cup Iin Valentine's hand until now, or the Mortal sword that he wore on his back..

"I told you! I'll never make new Runes for you!" Clary shouted, her face full of defiance and rage,

She earned only a punch to the stomach.

Clary sat there, gasping for air. Sebastian pulled back his fist again...

Isabelle burst through the door. Sebastian and Valentine spun around, looking startled.

"Leave her _alone!" __  
_

They stared at her. Then Sebastian smiled. It sent chills up her spine. It wasn't a nice smile. It was cruel.

"Or what?" He asked.

"Just leave her alone," Isabelle said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clary shake her head.

"Maybe we could use Isabelle to make Clary say yes," Sebastian said, his tone menacing.

"No!" Clary shouted, trying to get out of her restraints.

Suddenly Isabelle's arms were were grabbed. She stomped on Sebastian's right foot and found that she was right;he is right handed. Sebastian let go of her, crying out. She spun around and kicked him in the stomach. She heard footsteps behind her and grabbed her dagger as she turned towards him. Before Valentine couldt even grab his Mortal Sword she was already slashing a knife through his neck. She was amazed that she'd even managed to slash his neck. Blood spattered across her gear, but she passed no heed to it. She stepped forward and grabbed Valentine's stele from his weapons belt just as he fell to the floor. She snapped it in half.

"Look out!" Clary cried.

Isabelle spun and was hit in the temple. She fell to her knees, then went into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry. I've been so busy all weekend that I haven't had a chance to update another chapter. But here is another one!

Chapter 6: THE SEARCH

Jace and Alec had been searching for Clary and Isabelle until the crack of dawn, until they found Max's body. Alec had brought the body to the Hall of Accords fighting back tears. But when he showed Maryse and Robert Lightwood his body they burst into tears. Robert held his son while Maryse shouted at the Penhallows.

Jace just stood there, wondering where Izzy and Clary were. There had been a sign of a fight in the attic and the kitchen. That was also where they found Max's body. Jace had seen a chair with cut ropes behind it and blood (fresh again) just beside the chair.

"We want a search party!" Alec demanded as he walked up to Aldertree, the Inquisitor.

"And why's that?" Aldertree asked.

"Because Jace's sister, along with mine are missing!" Alec shouted, his blue eyes flickering with fury.

"Fine. In another hour we'll look for them. Right now we must have a funeral for your brother," Aldertree told him.

Alec nodded. He turned away and walked outside, needing some fresh air.

Meanwhile, Jace was just staring at Max's body when suddenly the doors of the Hall slammed open. He snapped out of his daze and reached for a seraph blade, all the while turning around. What he saw shocked him. There stood Isabelle running towards him. She was bruised and bloodied, and on the side of her head lay a nasty bruise. She was limping too.

_What happened to her? Where's Clary? Where has she been?_

"Jace! I'm so sorry! "Isabelle said, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I tried to protect her, but he was too strong. And Max. H-he's d-d-dead," Isabelle continued, crying uncontrollably now.

_No! She can't be dead._

"Where is Clary?" He asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

He saw Luke coming towards him. Panic and grief clear on his face.

When Isabelle didn't answer, Jace grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Where is she?!"he asked.

"I-I don't know. I woke up in a cottage, and while Sebastian and Valentine were trying to get her to draw ruins I killed Valentine. I woke up just two hours away from the city after he knocked me out. He stabbed me while I was unconscious. H-he left me with this. A note for y-you," isabelle said, handing him the note.

Jace took it, his hands shaking violently as he read it:

_Hello Jace,_

_ I have her now. Better hurry. _

_Before I kill her. _

_ Sebastian. _

"He wants her to make new Runes for him. To start a war," Isabelle said.

* * *

**I'm sorry about it being so short. I have to do my homework. But if I'm finnished early I'll try and post a new chapter. Remember to rreview, or PM me! **


	7. Chapter 7: Clary's Torture

Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay! Have a lot of homework this week. But I haven't forgotten about ye. So here is another chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 7: CLARY'S TORTURE

CPOV

He kicked her mercilessly in the stomach again.

"Draw it!" He demanded.

Clary whimpered but didn't take the stele fron his hand. Instead, she curled up into a ball, tears trickling down her face. She wished somebody would find her. But nobody had. So Sebastian had hit her, punched her in the face and stomach, stabbed her, kicked her. After he was finished beating her, he'd heal her with an Iratze and start all over again if she denied making the Runes for power and a Rune to stop anybody from touching him.

As soon as he would name the Rune, the image would appear in her head. But she wouldn't give up. Everytime he demanded, she denied.

In return he'd beat her up.

As she saw him walk towards her again, she backed away. Over the past five days he'd broken her until she would only fear him. But she'd still managed to hold on to enough strength to endure her daily torture and deny his demand for the Destructive Rune, Power Rune, and an Immunity Rune.

This time though, he was demanding she draw him the Destuctive Rune.

As he neared her, she felt something sharp poke at her thigh. She glanced down and saw the two daggers Isabelle had had. She vaguely remembered grabbing them as Sebastian had thrown them away. He'd dragged Isabelle to a demon with wings and had told it to bring Isabelle near Alicante, but not too near. While Izzy was unconscious he'd stabbed her in the stomach and then given her to the demon.

When Sebastian reached out to grab Clary, she stabbed him in the arm with her dagger.

He howled in fury. She ducked under his arms and limped/ran towards the front door. Just as she neared it though, it flung open.

JPOV

After Izzy was healed by an Iratze and Alec came back, Jace had stalked up to Magnus and demanded he try and track Clary. Magnus had agreed and immediately started working on the Tracking Spell.

Finally, after five days, Magnus had tracked her in the countryside not far from where Lake Lynn was.

Isabelle had demanded that Jace and Alec let her go with them to find Clary. Magnus came with them along with some other Shadowhunters. Though Isabelle had had a breakdown at Max's funeral, she'd vowed to help Clary and get revenge for her little brother's death.

Jace and Alec were now a half hour away from Clary's location.

Jace had noticed that while Isabelle had been gone, she'd somehow made a friendship with Clary. She'd become determined to find her and protect her. He wondered if she'd ask Clary to be her parabatai when this was all over.

"Isabelle?" He said.

"What?" She asked, looking at him with a frown.

"I was just wondering if you would ask Clary to be your parabatai when all this is over."

"I hadn't actually thought about it till you just mentioned it," she replied.

He thought she looked a bit distracted as she said it. She was looking out over a hill now. He followed her gaze.

There was the cottage behind the hill. He picked up his pace when he heard shouting.

Izzy stalled for a second, looking like she was remembering something.

_Guess this has effected her more than I thought. What happened to them that night? _

As he neared the door, he and Alec killed the demons that were guarding the door. Suddenly he heard a howl filled with fury. He and Alec looked at each other.

Alec nodded, thinking the same thing as Jace: break the door in.

Jace tried the lock first, and found it was open. He heard running in the hallway and flung the door open.


	8. Author's note: I need a couple ideas!

**hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I have a block and I can't think of any ideas. **

** Could anyone lend a couple ideas to me, or something. I just don't know what to put in the next chapter! **

** Please review and share a few ideas with me.**

** Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. By the way, there's gonna be a little cursing in it. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

Chapter 8: Too Far Gone

CPOV:

As soon as the door banged open she flinched away. But when she saw it was Jace, she threw herself at him. But somebody yanked her back by the hair. She screamed and kicked out. Her arms were pinned behind her back painfully. Jace grabbed his seraph blade. But it was already too late. Sebastian stabbed her in the back, making her cry out in pain.

As Sebastian backed away from Jace and Alec, he threw Clary to the floor.

As she fell, she saw a flash of silver in Sebastian's hand. Suddenly he had Alec knocked to the ground.

There was a yell, and suddenly Magnus was there, his eyes blazing with fury, hands raised. Blue sparks shot out of his hands. They hit Sebastian in the head. But already, Jace had been knocked out. Magnus glanced at Clary just as Sebastian flung himself at him. But Izzy was already there.

She flung herself on Sebastian's back, whip in hand, and wrapped it around his neck. They both fell to the floor.

Clary watched in horror as Sebastian was stabbed in the stomach by another Shadowhunter that she'd never met.

"You wanna know something, Clary? Jace was never your brother, Valentine just said that to break yout hearts. I was your brother!" He said, laughing.

Isabelle growled. She raised her seraph blade above his heart. "Lets break yours and see how it feels like. It will hurt a hell of a lot more than you hurt Clary's heart. "

She was about to bring it down when Sebastian said a something in another language. Suddenly he disappeared.

"You bastard!" She yelled in rage, staring in disbelief at the spot he'd just been lying on.

Clary caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and panicked. Since Sebastian had tortured her, she'd changed, so all she felt was fear. A fear of being dragged around like rag doll, beaten, or even worse; whipped.

So her only instinct was to fight, or flight.

She chose flight.

She crawled away, towards Isabelle.

In the back of her mind, she knew that she was safe, that the Shadowhunters wowouldn't hurt her. But she still flinched away.

As she looked up to see who the person was, her eyes met blue ones.

"Magnus is making a Portal back to the city, Clary. We have to bring you to an Infirmary. You'll be okay," Alec said to her gently, seeing that she had flinched.

She forced herself to nod her head.

Isabelle leaned down next to her, stele in hand.

"You're injured!Can I heal you?" Izzy asked cautiously.

"Ok..."

Reluctantly, Clary pulled up her shirt. She glanced at the ugly scars from the stabs Sebastian had inflicted. She heard Isabelle's intake of breath, and a curse from some other Shadowhunter.

Isabelle drew an Iratze beside the wound, then Cary quickly pulled down her shirt again.

"Th e Portal is ready, " Magnus announced, his cat eyes scanning Clary.

She stood up, but a wave of dizziness sent her crashing to the floor. But before she could fall, strong arms warapped around her waist, stopping her fall.

"What's wrong with her?!" Jace demanded.

Magnus didn't answer, only grabbed Jace by the arm and push Clary and him into the Portal.

When they arrived at the Hal of Accords, pain shot up through Clary's back. It felt like fire was travelling up every part of her body. Cary could only curl in on herself, screaming in agony.

Even through her screaming, she could still hear Magnus's loud voice, "She's been poisened."

They were the last words she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

So here is another chapter. I want to say thank you to all my followers and reviewers. And a big thanks to people who gave me some suggestions. The next chapter will be in Jace's POV. I hope you like this chapter. There will be more drama in the next one though. I wonder if you've guessed how Clary was poisened! It's a very dangerous poisen bythe way, but I am not gonna tell you what it does.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm so late to update. My teacher is giving my class a lot of homework, including me. But I haven't forgotten about this story. I have another story though. It is called Life of Lies. I'd love if you gave me some reviews on it. But never mind about that. Here is another chapter for you all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: POISENED

JPOV:

"What's wrong with her?" Jace asked, his voice sounding slightly panicky.

"She's been poisened," Magnus replied.

Suddenly Clary arched her back and screamed a long, torturous scream.

Izzy shot up out of the seat she had been sleeping in, her hand reaching for her whip. The Lightwoods had went back to the Penhallows' home to collect their things. And Isabelle found the whip on the floor in the hallway.

"What's happening to her?" Jace demanded.

"Once the poisen sets into her system, it sends horrible pains through her body. When the person poisened starts, she goes into a dreamlike state, they live their worst nightmares. There isn't any cure for it, only a warlock can ease the pain with their healing powers. She's going into the second stage of it; her nightmares," Magnus told them.

"Are you trying to say that Clary is being tortured by her own mind?" Isabelle demanded, fury flickering in her eyes.

Magnus lowered his eyes, but nodded.

"Have you used your healing powers yet?" Jace asked.

Magnus looked up at him, his cat eyes boring into Jace's gold ones. "Yes, but that Rune Isabelle drew on her made the effects worse. But at least it healed her physical wounds."

Jace drew in a sharp breath.

She was in a lot more pain mentally, now.

He vowed to kill Sebastian when he got him. Behind him, he heard Izzy ask how long the poisen would stay in her system for.

"Five hours. The first hour was the pains in her body, and the next three are her worst nightmares. The last hour, well, she'll be recovering from the poisen," Magnus replied.

Jace slammed his fist into the wall, making Isabelle jump.

"You mean to say she'll be mentally tortured for four hours?!" Jace shouted.

"Jace, it isn't your fault. You didn't know that there was poisen on the knife," Isabelle said.

"I'm going for a walk, " Jace said, sighing.

He walked out, before Isabelle could protest.

As he walked through the streets of Alicante, he thought about what Clary had been through when she'd been kidnapped. In the Infirmary of Alicante, Clary's clothes had been torn a little, and under those rips and tears were scars. He didn't know what had happened to her, but he knew she was hurt quite a lot. He'd seen the way she had flinched away from Alec when he'd tried to help her.

He found himself walking back to the Infirmary of Alicante. He stood there for a moment, wondering whether he should go back in, or keep walking around the city.

He decided to go back in.

As he went into the Infirmary, he saw Isabelle trying to hold Clary down, as Magnus injected her with a greenish liquid. Jace guessednit was probably a bit of medicine.

He watched in silence as the liquid disappeared into her soft skin. Isabelle and Magnus took two steps away from the bed.

Meanwhile, Clary continued to flail her arms about, punching something that wasn't there. She whimpered, then the whimper turned into a scream. She started to twist and turn, but Jace knew she wouldn't escape her torturous nightmares for another twenty minutes.

Isabelle caught sight of him.

"We injected her with a numbing liquid. It numbs the pain her body is feeling," Isabelle told him, glancing at him cautiously, as if she expected him to start giving out about Clary not waking up yet.

He nodded at her.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked him.

"About what?" He asked, his golden eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Isabelle jerked her thumb behind her, where Clary was crying silently. He didn't want to leave her, especially when she was in her final stage.

But Izzy's eyes seemed to be begging him to go into the hall.

He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, and followed her into the hallway.

"Clary's not your sister, Jace," Isabelle said.

The words knocked the breath out of him. He hadn't expected her to say that, but they were the words he'd wanted to hear ever since Valentine had told them that they were siblings.

"She isn't?" He asked, trying to keep the relief out of his voice, but failing.

Izzy lips turned into the ghost of a smile. Ever since Max had died, she had blamed herself for not being there for him. But she'd still vowed to find Clary and kill Sebastian. All she had left was to kill Sebastian.

"She isn't, " Isabelle replied.

**Yaay. I wrote the chapter. I admit, it isn't as good as the others, but because it's a school night you can't really blame me. But I will try to make the next chapter better. It will be about Clary and after she wakes up. Hopefully it'll be longer than this one. And for all you Clace lovers, there will be Clace!**

**And please review. I like to know what people think of my story. Or if they have any ideas for it.**

**Julia**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Though its not as good as the other ones. I need a couple ideas for Life of Lies, if you've been reading it. **

**I haven't updated for ages because my parents took my computer for giving cheek. **

** You're probably not going to read this part though. But if you are i want to say thank you to all the people who have supported me all them way through this story. Usually i write the first chapter and give up. But you guys helped me to keep going on this story. **

**And i'm sorry to tell you that thwre is no Clace in this chapter. It's in the next one though. **

** So here is another chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: NIGHTMARES

As Clary fainted in Jace's arms, pain tore through all of her limbs. She didn't know if she was screaming or not. She couldn't hear herself.

The pain started in the place where Sebastian had stabbed her.

It felt warm at first, but then the heat started to increase in temperature. As this happened, she tried to blot out the memories behind her closed eyelids. But they wouldn't go away.

She remembered Sebastian demanding those Runes from her. Remembered the punishments she got whenever she defied him...

_Flashback:_

_ "No!" Clary screamed at him._

_ "You sure about that?" Sebastian asked, his endless tunnel black eyes flashing with anger._

_ "Yes!" Clary snapped, her jaw set._

_ She was still tied the chair. Sebastian hadn't cut the ropes yet._

_ But he did now._

_ He took out the knife he had in his weapons belt, and with three hard yanks on the ropes, they fell to the ground._

_ Clary's first instinct was to run._

_ She shot out of the chair and ran for the door._

_ But before she could get there, Sebastian had grabbed her messy, red hair, and dragged her towards him._

_ She bit her lip hard, to prevent the screams at the tip of her tongue._

_ Little did she know that she'd be in here more often for the next couple days._

_ "You will learn what Valentine taught me, little sister!" Sebastian said, a twisted grin spreading across his face._

_ Clary wanted to smack it off his face. But instead she tried to guess what this room was for._

_ It finally clicked in her head what this room must be; a torture chamber._

_Fear kicked in as he dragged her into the room. She kicked out at him, her anger and fear making her kicks stronger._

_ But it didn't seem to bother him._

_ He let go of her hair and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, hauling her up without much effort._

_As he lifted her, she saw the handcuffs on the wall._

_ She tried to pull away from him, but her wrist started to burn for some reason. And besides, his grip on her wrist was quite strong. He handcuffed her arms. Then he grabbed a knife and ripped the back of her shirt open._

_ "Wh-what are you going to do?" She asked, fighting to keep the shakiness out of her voice. _

_ "What Valentine did to me whenever I disobeyed him. Whip you," he told her._

_ She glanced behind her, eyes wide._

_ Sebastian had a set of whips on the table, his hand trailing over them._

_ She watched as he picked one up. It was very thin, with a metallic black on one side, and silver mixed with gold on the other._

_ "In case your wondering, this is a very rare type of whip. Apparently you can only get it from the realm wher the demons come from. It's thin, but dangerous. It's demon ellectrum. It can scar you for life. No Iratze can heàl this for you," he told her, a sick grin on his face._

_ And then he whipped her._

_ She held back the screams that were building their way up her throat. She had to stay strong and endure the pain he was inflicting on her._

_ But after three or four more whippings, she finally lost consciousness. _

_ End of Flashback._

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it wasn't that long. **

** I'd like if you gave me some ideas for her nightmares. I hope you liked this chapter!**

** Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Wake Up Call

**Hi everyone! My teacher has been giving me a lot of homework lately. Ugh! So that is why I am late putting up a new chapter. But I haven't forgotten about it. Though this chapter is gonna be quite short! Sorry.**

CHAPTER 11: WAKE UP CALL

CPOV

During her nightmares, she'd experienced terrifying sights. Wars, loved ones being tortured, killed. Sebastian setting demons on the world, humanity dying out, monsters stalking the night.

And the worst part?

Whenever Clary trie to save someone, the dream would slip away like oil sliping betwee yur fingers.

Finally, when the torturous nightmares were over, Clary just lay in the darkness.

The heavy weight had lifted off of her, and a numbness was starting to replace it.

She tried to open her eyes, but to her dismay, she found that she couldn't.

There was only darkness.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she started to hear voices from a distance.

Fear shot through her.

The nightmares that she'd had earlier had nearly made her want to scream, they were that terrible. But all she could do was scream in the dreams.

Some of her nightmares weren't nightmares at all, but her worst torturings.

Now, she was too tired to be able to see any more torturous nightmares.

As the darkness weighed down on her, she realised that her hearing was getting better.

Somebody was sitting or standing beside her. Their breathing was even, so she figured they were sleeping.

That's when she realised she was going to wake up soon.

She felt her heart start to hammer in her chest.

Was Sebastian here? Was he the one beside her?

She managed to open her eyes after what felt like hours.

She turned her head away from the blinding light, trying to get her eyes to adjust to her new surroundings.

When they did adjust, she found she was lying on a bed. It was a small Infirmary, she realised.

But it wasn't the New York Infirmary.

She felt movement beside her.

Without even thinking, she jumped off the bed, taking two steps back towards the door.

That's when the pain really hit. She felt her legs buckle underneath her, pain searing through them, her back aching from the whippings she hadn't recovered from yet.

She looked up to see Simon with a worried look on his face.

He helped her even when she flinched away from him.

"It's all right, Clary. Your safe now," he reassured her.

"How did you get out of the prison?" Clary croaked, her throat feeling as if someone had scraped it with their nails.

"When you went missing, Jace demanded that I be let out of the prison. They let me out just in time, because the prison went up in flames soon after. But Hodge died before we could get him out," Simon told her.

As he lifted her up onto the bed, she tried her best to hide the urge to pull back.

"Where's Jace now?" She asked.

"I finally got him to take a shower and relax when I told him I'd take care of you," Simon informed her.

She lay back down again, hiding the wince as pain shot through her back.

"Will I get Isabelle or Alec to get you something for the pain?" Simon asked, finally.

"Who said I'm in pain?" Clary asked, forcing a bewildered look on her face.

But Simon knew her too well.

"I saw you wince, Clary. I'm not stupid," Simon told her, his eyes exasperated and concerned for her at the same time.

"Fine! Get Isabelle, then!" She snapped.

She watched him leave, then closed her eyes.

She wanted a bit of alone time right now. She'd been tortured and then she had to suffer through flashbacks of her worst torturings and nightmares.

Now, people wanted to ask her questions that she didn't feel like answering.

As she lay against the pillows, thinking, the thought she saw a flash of gold. Just for a second, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

IPOV:

"Clary wants some help. She's just woken up," Simon said.

Isabelle nodded.

She grabbed the antidote Magnus had given her, and left the room.

As she wondered through the hallways, looking for the Infirmary, she wondered why Clary had asked for her instead of Jace.

She opened the doors of the Infirmary to find Clary lying stiffly on the bed.

Clary jumped and tried to get up.

"It's alright. It's only me," Izzy said.

But Clary remained tense, even though she was now looking at Izzy.

"I wanted you to come instead of Jace. I guess it's because he'll get mad if he sees them. I don't think you will though," Clary said.

Then she showed Isabelle her back.

* * *

**I guess it's longer than I expected it to be. I decided to surprise you all by putting Simon in. **

** I promise ye there is Clace in the next chapter.**

** Please review me!**

** Julia.**


	13. Chapter 12: Scarred

**Hi everyone! I decided to put up a new chapter today since my teacher decided to give us no homework! Thank the Angel! Hope you like it!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: SCARRED

IPOV

Isabelle felt the air in her lungs leave as she saw the scars on Clary's back. It looked like Sebastian had whipped her multiple times over the past five days she'd been gone.

"What happened to you, Clary?"

"When I didn't draw the Runes he wanted he decided to whip me with demon ellectrum," Clary replied, her voice soft, her eyes distant.

"That bastard!" Isabelle shrieked.

"Isabelle! Please! I'm okay now!" Clary reassured her.

Isabelle walked towards Clary, the medication in her hand. "Magnus said that the pain from the wounds will go away, and the side effects from the nightmares will as well."

Izzy handed a glass of herbal juice to Clary.

Clary took it without a word and started to drink it. But her face started to scrunch up in disgust as she neared the end of it, where most of the herbs were.

When she was finished drinking it Isabelle saw that the tension that had been in Clary's shoulders was gone now.

"Where's Magnus gone now?" Clary asked.

Isabelle wondered if Magnus wanted Clary to know what he was doing. But decided to tell her anyways.

"Magnus is waking up Jocelyn right now. He just left for New York 30 minutes ago," Isabelle told her.

Immediately, Clary's face brightened.

"She's waking up?" Clary breathed.

Isabelle nodded.

"Is Jace around?" She asked.

"Probably. He should be back from his shower now," Izzy told her.

"Can you get him for me? My back is still too sore to move," Clary asked.

"Sure."

Isabelle walked towards the doors. Then a thought struck her. Does Clary know that she and Jace aren't siblings? Jace had been happy after the shock had left him. What would Clary's reaction be? Or did Sebastian already tell her?

Isabelle turned back around, catching Clary's wince as she shifted on the bed a little.

"Clary? Jace isn't your brother. He never was," she told her.

"I know. I heard Sebastian when he said it," Clary answered?

Isabelle saw relief and a remote happiness on the other girl's face. But there was still a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Are you happy about it?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. It's just that I was thinking about the scars on my back. They're never going to heal," Clary said.

"Wear them proud Clary. They're scars of your battle with Sebastian. Even though he tortured you, you never gave in to him," Isabelle said, then she walked out.

CPOV:

Clary had been thinking about what Izzy had said. And Izzy was right.

She heard the door open again and turned to find Jace standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" She said, smiling even through the pains shooting up her back.

"Hey," he said to her, smiling.

"We're not brother and sister," she told him.

"I know. It didn't feel like you were my sister anyways," he said.

She winced as another pain shot through her back, more painful than the others she'd been feeling earlier. She tried her best to hide it, but Jace saw her wince.

He walked towards her and sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

Another pain shot through her back. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Well, you don't look it," he told her.

"Wow, Jace. You really know how to impress a girl, don't you? "She joked.

"Every girl falls for me," he said smugly.

"Well I didn't fall, i only tripped," Clary said, smiling at him.

"Shut up!" He said, and kissed her.

It was gentle at first. She was too surprised to move. Then she realised he was kissing her! She moved her lips against his, and within seconds he was kissing her more fiercely. She reached up and tangled her hands in his golden hair. It felt damp from his shower. His hand cupped the back of her head. She never felt more happy. It was like being in heaven. Except with Jace. When their lungs felt like they wanted to explode, they pulled away from each or her.

As they fought for air, Clary realised something; the pain in her back was now gone.

As she and Jace leant towards each other, she heard somebody say her name.

"Clary?!"

Jace and Clary's heads whipped around.

It was Jocelyn.

* * *

**OMG! Jocelyn caught them! I know the kissing part wasn't that good. But I did put in Clace, like I'd promised. I always keep my promises! I would love if you gave me some ideas for the next chapter! **

** I'm getting a bit stuck now!**

** Please review!**

** Julia**


	14. Chapter 13: Anger Management

**Hey everyone! I am soo sorry about not updating! I've been going through a lot of homework for school and it's doing my head in! But I managed to write a chapter for you three days ago but didn't have time to update it. Again,sorry!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: ANGER MANAGEMENT**

CPOV

Clary shot up out of the bed. The pain in her back was gone now, replaced by the shock of Jocelyn being here.

Jocelyn was not the way Clary had imagined her to be.

Yes, she was perfectly fine and healthy. Her hair was tied up into a tight ponytail, and she was wearing shadowhunter gear, making her look the opposite of what Clary had imagined her mother to be: badass.

But she also looked horrified.

"M-mom?" Clary gasped, taking a step towards her mother.

Immediately, Jace stood up, his hand at his weapons belt. His eyes suspicious.

He was probably contemplating whether or not if Jocelyn was dangerous or not.

But Clary put a hand on his arm, making him relax momentarily.

"What are you wearing, Clary?! What are you even doing here?" Jocelyn demanded, worry lacing her elegant features.

Clary looked down at her gear.

"I was saving your ass, mom! I even got hurt in the process! And, I'm wearing what I was supposed to wear all my life!" Clary snapped, suddenly angry.

Clary ddidn't know where the words had come from. They'd just flowed from her mouth. As if someone else had possessed her and made her change into a completely different person. She didn't sound like her normal self, but she didn't care right now.

All she felt was anger and betrayal towards her mother.

Though she did feel a slight pang of guilt when her mother took a step back.

"Why did you lie to me, mom?" Clary demanded.

"T-to protect you!" Jocelyn said.

"But it wasn't your choice to keep the Shadow World away from me! It was mine! You may not of wanted me to grow up in it, but I do! This was supposed to be my life, and you had to rip it away from me so you could "get away from the Shadow World". And why the hell did you take my memories away from me?!" Clary yelled, furious now.

"I'm sorry! I had to get away from Valentine or else he would of turned you into a monster too!" Jocelyn yelled back.

Clary went silent for a moment. While Jace toom that moment to leave.

Then she said; "Why did you never tell me I had a brother? Why lie to me about that?!"

"Because you'd ask me questions. Want to know how he died. Know more about him," replied Jocelyn.

"And you could of said you'd gotten an abortion, or he'd died at child birth," Claty said.

"Then you'll probably ask me why I got an abortion!" Jocelyn said, frustration evident in her features.

"Then why did you lie to me?!" Clary exploded.

"Because I didn't want Valentine looking for you! Because I didn't want you to be turned into a monster! And because I didn't want the Clave to strip me of my Marks and take yoh away from me when you were born!" Jocelyn snapped.

Clary had tears in her eyes now.

"You took my life away!" She said.

And ran out thedoor.

IPOV

Isabelle heard voices in the Infirmary, and knew without a doubt that Clary and Jocelyn were arguing.

She would be too if she was Clary.

She heard the doors open and close as she walked past the infirmary doors to the room she aas staying in.

She didn't have to turn around to know it was Jace.

As she rooted through her bags for the wooden toy soldier that had belonged to Max, she thought she heard something light land behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder.

Nothing was there.

She found Max's toy soldier and sat down on the bed, staring at it.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She shouldn't have lowered her guard around Sebastian. She should have listened to Max when he said he'd seen a figure climbing up one of the towers.

She should of stayed with him. Protected him.

But she didn't.

Now Clary would never get to bring himcto Forbidden Planet. Or Isabelle would never be able to see him with his nerdy glasses and comic books.

After a couple minutes of silence, she put down the wooden toy, and stood up, only to knock a folded piece of paper on the floor.

Frowning at it, she picked it up.

_ I'm coming for her._

Isabelle dashed into the kitchen, where Jace and Clary now were.

"Clary, I need to talk to you!" Isabelle said.

Without knowing it, Clary flinched away from Izzy.

Izzy frowned in confusion.

"I'm not really in the mood for talking, Isabelle," Clary said flatly.

Desperate, Izzy turned to Jace, who was looking at her with concern.

"Read it!" Isabelle said, handing the note to Jace.

Silently, he read it, his face becoming pale.

Suddenly, Clary collapsed.

* * *

**If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to share them! **

** Please review!**

**Julia.**


	15. Chapter 14: Magnus to the rescue!

**Hi everyone! I've been busy with school tours and football matches that I haven't had time to put up a new chapter. By the way this chapter is gonna be short.I also want to say thank you to everyone for your continued support. And I'm sorry for not putting up a new chapter for ages!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Isabelle dropped onto her knees beside Clary, who was whimpering in pain.

"What's wrong with her?!" Jace demanded.

Isabelle pushed up Clary's top.

Scars all over her back were revealed.

Clary attempted to push Izzy's hand away so she could pull down her black shirt and hide the permanent scars from Jace.

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" Jace hissed, staring at Clary's scars.

"Demon ellectrum. Apparently if its not treated within two days it can cause great pain. Clary was missing for five, and he was probably whipping her every day," Isabelle said, fury flickering in her eyes,

Jace's face was blank.

Isabelle knew that look all too well.

But there wasn't anything she xould do to stop him.

He was going to look for Sebastian.

"Clary!" Jocelyn gasped, pushing Jace out of the way to get to her daughter.

Jocelyn gasped again when she saw the scars, then, "Get Magnus on the phone. Tell him to get the potion for Healing Scars From Demon Ellectrum."

Isabelle blinked, wondering how on earth Jocelyn knew that Magnus had the healing potion for demon ellectrum.

But she stood up quickly, before Jocelyn could snap at her, and grabbed the phone that Simon had left on the kitchen table.

She checked the signal.

No bars.

_Crap! Technology doesn't work in Idris!_

She grabbed a pen and piece of paper and quickly scrawled: Jocelyn said you have to come here quickly. Bring Healing Scars from Demon Ellectrum potion.

She drew the fire rune at the end of the note.

It burst Iinto flames and disappeared.

Soon another note came: i'll be there in ten minutes.

* * *

**Again,Sorry that its so short. **

**Please review. **


End file.
